EQUESTRIA HIGH: FRIENDS FOR EVER
AVISO:Hola este es mi fan-fic espero q les guste y sin criticas por favor solo quiero ideas y bueno tarde un monton en prepararme para editarlo y ahora estoy re nerviosa jeje pero espero q lo lean INTRODUCCION: Luego de la batalla de bandas nuestras seis amigas empiezan con nuevas aventuras una nueva visita tres chicas para reformarce y un romance unico y muchas mas aventuras en esta magica historia LOS PERSONAJES SON: Princesa Twilight Sparkle,Applejack,Rinbow Dash,Pinkie Pie,Rarity,Fluttershy,Flash Sentry,Dj,Adagio,Sonata,Aria, y muchos masssss..... DISFRUTENLO MUCHISISISIMO EL REGRESO DE LAS SIRENAS ,PART1 Despues de lo que ocurrio en la batalla de las bandas,Sunset shimmer retomo sus lecciones con Twilight y en la escuela canterlot gano mas amigos q nunca y mientras tanto en unos de los pasillos de chs..... Lyra:Sunset acordate q el sábado vamos a la fiesta de la dj junto a bon bon Sunset:no me lo perderia...(de repente)....guau..hola crusaders CMC: HOLA SUNSET!!! Sunset: me da alegria verlas (en voz baja)y a sus gritos también Scootarloo: yo ohi eso ...hey!!capaz me talento especial es oir bien Swetiee: hay pero q...un momento! tienes razon....hay q averiguarlo Applebloom: vamos crusaders...adios sunset Sunset: adios... RD:hola sunset shimmer SS: hola Rainbow dash.... RD:sabes me gustaria q aparezca... PP: YO!!! RD: (grito de susto)ahhhhhh......si tuu claroooo(sarcasmo) Rarity,AJ,FS: hola PP: hola chicas ....y donde esta flash? FS: no venia con nosotros? Rarity: creo q lo habia visto....en ...la sala de musica SS:EN LA SALA DE MUSICA??!! RD. eso no creo q sea una anormalidad...¿verdad? SS Y AJ: emmmmm...buenoooooo RD: que sucede? SS: dilo tu AJ:ahhh...por q tengo q ser tannn honesta.... RD: bueno dilo q sucede AJ: bueno veras desde la batalla de bandas flash no es el mismo ,no toca su guitarra, no va a los ensayos de la banda,se recluta en la oscuridad,se esta volviendo antisocial... PP: TAN , TAN ,TANNNN,TAN RD: si dejando eso de lado ...por q yo no me entere de eso... FS: flash lo conto el otro dia pero tu estabas tan estretenida con tu pelota de football q nisiquiera lo escuchaste RD: DISCULPAME!! SS : alto..no llegemos a peleas..ahora q rainbow sabe lo q psa lo podemos ir a buscar Rarity: me parese una gran idea PP: ENTONCES A LA SALA DE MUSICA( de la nada pinkie cundando dise eso pone la musica de batman) RD: pinkie apaga eso y vamonos Mintras tanto en la sala de musica nuestro amigo de cabello azul todavia se sentia mal por lo ocurrido en la batalla de las bandas.....y esto es antes de q las Rainbooms llegaran... Flash: ahhh no puedo creer como me comporte en la batalla de bandas...no hay nada q pueda expresar lo que siento....(ve una guitarra) amenos q....toca una canción casi no toco ni canto nada desde la batalla quetal si toca CALIFORNICATION si es una gran elecciónon..comienza a tocar deprimido) (nota: ouse esta cancion porq es deprimente y melancolica es rock aca esta el link si la quieren escucharhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HCe60el1Ccc) Psychic spies from China Try to steal your mind's elation Little girls from Sweden Dream of silver screen quotations And if you want these kind of dreams It's Californication It's the edge of the world And all of western civilization The sun may rise in the East At least it settles in the final location It's understood that Hollywood sells Californication Pay your surgeon very well To break the spell of aging Celebrity skin is this your chin Or is that war your waging Chorus: First born unicorn Hard core soft porn Dream of Californication Dream of Californication Marry me girl be my fairy to the world Be my very own constellation A teenage bride with a baby inside Getting high on information And buy me a star on the boulevard It's Californication Space may be the final frontier But it's made in a Hollywood basement Cobain can you hear the spheres Singing songs off station to station And Alderon's not far away It's Californication Born and raised by those who praise Control of population everybody's been there and I don't mean on vacation Justo cuando llego aca entra pinkie pie y .... PP:FLASH ESTAS TOCANDO GUITARRA DE NUEVO(va y lo abraza muuy fuerte)ESTOY MUYY FELIZ POR TII Flash: gracias pero ...me puedes soltar....no puedo...repirar PP:oh claro...lo siento Flash: no hay problema.....que hacen aqui todas? AJ: vinimos a ver como estabas RD: por lo q estaba tocando no creo q este feliz applejack Rarity:RAINBOW DASH!! RD:ahora q dije??? Rarity le hace seña con la cabeza hacia el lado de flash pero el se da cuenta...... Flash:no me molesto Rarity:de acuerdo ..pero ¡te diste cuanta de mi seña? Flash:sos una de mis amigas te conozco lo suficiente Rarity: oh jeje claro lo olvidaba PP:tengo hambre RD: y a quien le interesa?? PP: es solo algo q dije rainbow dash ...¿te molesta tanto? Flash: auq no esten las dazzilings ustedes se pelean por tonterias AJ:el tiene razón Todos comienzan a discutir ay a pelear por nada pero siempre hay una persona q esta ahi para deneter las cosas... SS:ALTOOOOOOO!!!!!paren ....esto es amistad?yo no lo creo estan peleando por nada RD:tienes razón ...lo siento pinkie pie PP: no hay problema SS:vieron ...si las cosas se hablan todo se puede resolver .,no hace falta discutir AJ:tienes razón Rarity: bueno q tal si vamos a almorzar? Flash: si muero de hambre ,ademas hoy es miercoles de comida.....campirana Rarity:(despcionada) que!...auuuu RD:huijuuuuu....entonces vamos AJ:q esperas rarity...q sea comida de lujo es tan solo un dia Rarity:de acuerdo vamos Todos se van ..pero loq no se dieron cuenta es q una personitas las estaban espiando desde la sala de los instrumentos... ¿?:al fin pudimos entrar..y ahora pondremos en marcha este plan ¿?:pero si esto no es un auto ¿?:pero q idiota q eres ¿?:no tu res la idiota ¿?:ya paren...las dos son idiotas y tema acabado ¿ok? ¿?:pues claroo...espera q me dijiste?? ¿?. q se muevan hay q salir de aquie he ir a poner la trampa e iniciar el plan...GRAN PEDAZO DE IDIOTAS! Luego de esta charla de estas tres chicas misteriosas en la cafetería de chs los chicos se sentaron juntos rainbow dash inicio una competencia contra los campesinos pra ver cuales eran mas cools y eso paso a una"EPICA GERRA DE COMIDA"cuando la hora del almuerzo termino los chicos salieron de la escuela y se fueron a sentar en las escaleras de afuera de CHS.... RD: ahhhh.....que linda guerra de comida¿no? Rarity: LINDA?LINDA? A TI TE PARECIO...LINDA?..mi cabello quedo hecho un desastre De repente se escucha una voz q dise.. ¿?:hay tampoco quedo tan mal rarity AJ:un momento yo conzco esa vos... La chica sale de la oscuridad y resulto ser.. TODOS Y FLASH: TWILIGHT!!! TS: CHICOS!!!! (nota: asi abrebiare twilight sprkle) Todos se abrazan juntos pero flash y twilight son los q se quedan mas tiempo abrazados. RD:emmm....chicos... TS:(sonrojada)ahhh...emmmm...lo siento jaja Flash:(sonrojado)no hay problema ..despues de todo necesitaba sentirte serca TS:(sonrojada)igual yo.. RD:hola podemos cortar con lo cursi por favor...eh ir al grano TS:eh ammm sisisisiss claro SS: bueno twi por q estas aqui??no esta acurriendo nada malo TS: a que te refieres ..me llego un mensaje tuyo de q necesitabas ayuda...y por eso estoy aqui... SS:QUE!!???mensaje ....yo no te mande ninguno.... AJ:pero si no fuiste tu... Flash: quien fue?? PP:snif...snif..(de repente le bibra todo su cabello)tengo el presentimiento de q esto es malo TS:mmmmm....quien pudo haber agarrado tu libro y mandar esto SS':no lo se TS: tal vez sea bueno investigar SS:pero aqui no hay libros de equestria ... Spike: te eqibocas aca en la mochila twilight trajo 8 libros sobre peligros equestres Flash: de enserio?? TS: sip twilight sparkle siempre va un paso al frente Flash: pero dond podemos...(mira la escuela) ya se donde podemos investigar TS: donde? Flash: aqui en la escuela FS: EN LA ESCUELA???!?!?!? Flash: total a la noche la escuela esta cerrada ..nos podemos quedar esta noche a investigar AJ: yo creo q esa seria... TS: UNA GRAN IDEA!! Flash: de enserio?? TS: pues claro q si ...va a ser mas sencillo RD: bueno hay q ir por proviciones TS: de acuedo la escuela cierra dentro de media hora ....mmm..tienen 15 minutos para preparar todo y venir...yo estare en la biblioteca esperandolos Flash: YO ME QUEDO CONTIGO!!!....si pasa algo te preotejere TS:(sonrojada) de acuerdo....bueno chicas ...en marcha Todas van a sus casas a buscar algo para la noche y twi y flash van a la biblioteca y preparan todo ...cuando se hace la hora las chicas estaban afuera de la escuela donde los estaban esperando twilight y flash juntos.... RD: bueno trajimos todo De la nada pinkie saca aparte a flash para preguntarle algo.. Flash: que sucede pinkie?? PP: Y SE BESARON!!!!??? Flash: ( sonrojado mas q nunca) NOOO!!!!! PP: jiji bueno volvamos Flash: esta bien vamos TS: bueno pinki pie a trajiste tu..??? PP: Oh si claro...yo traje bolsas de dormir ..un par de dulces y bebidas.. TS: bueno ya estamos todos asiq ¿?:ALTO!!!me puedo unir a ustedes?? Todas se dan vuelta y era... PP: DJ!!!claro q si TS: ven !!! Dj: traje mucha musica para escuchar....ah casi lo olvido toma flash(le da su guitarra criolla) te la manda tu mamà Flash: (avergonzado) gracias jeje...(en voz baja) debo hacerle recordar q no lo de mis coas a mis amigos.. TS:bueno la escuela ya cerro y estaremos aqui toda la noche...bueno ya estamos en la biblioteca PP: tengo una idea vamo a dividirnos en grupos aviso a la dj le gusta ir sola asiq no tendra grupo...bueno yo los armare..mmm..van a ir Rarity y Sunset Rainbow y Applejack Fluttershy y Yo Y Twilighy y Flash RD: buenp grupos armados y q comiense esto... Lo q ellas no sabian es q atras de los estantes estaban la chichas misteriosas espiando ¿?: ( rie despacio) ahora si nuestro plan esta en marcha.... Continuarà.... EL REGRESO DE LAS SIRENAS,PART2 Previamente en EQUESTRIA HIGH FRIENDS FOR EVER (nota : esto solo es una descripcion) Flash se siente mal por lo de la batalla tred chicas misteriosas llegan a CHS y le ponem una trampa a twilight para q viniera a CHS,y ahora a la noche va a ocurrir algo inesperado... Ya eran las 4am, el tiempo paso volando...bueno rainbow dash,pinkie pie,sunset shimmer y la dj ya estaban dormidas...y fluttershy y rarity no ivan a durar mucho.. Rarity: ya no resisto mas...lo siento twi ya me voy a dormir.. TS:no hay problema yo sigo...emmm...fluttershy si quieres ve a dormir FS: gracias twilight Cuando rarity y fluttershy se fueron a dormir solo quedaron twilight y flash solos .... Flash: emmm....twilight TS:si q sucede Flash: veras yo.... TS: si q sucede.... Se fueron acercando poco a poco casi se estaban por besar cuando... TS Y Flash: que fues eso?? Flash: mira twilight algo brilla ahi Van detras de un estante al fondo donde encontraron una gema negra q brillaba con intensidad.... Flash: que es eso??? TS: es una jema... Flash: es igual a la anterior q tenian las dazzilings..pero este es negro TS:tienes mucha razon...(cuando twilight lo mira figamente sus ojos se tornan rojos)...es una gema tan brillante ... Flash: twilight estas bien?? TS: claro.. Flash: segura?? TS: si claro ( agarra la gema y la pone en su mano) Flash: twilight q vas a hacer con eso ...no quiero q te pase nada malo... TS: no te preocupes solo la agarre por q capaz el culpable de esto tenga q ver con la gema Flash: tienes razon ( mira el reloj) Mira la hora son las 6am voy a despertar a las chicas por q cheerille llega a las 7am TS: de acuerdo ve...yo ya voy Flash: ( preocupado) de acuerdo...(pensando) mmm...que tendra esa gema sobre twilight Flash fue a despertar a las chicas y cuando twilight aparecio de atras de los estantes se asustaron un poco ...ya eran las 7am y cheerille avia llegado y la escuela ya avia abierto...lo chicos se escabullieron y salieron de la biblioteca y ya afuera.. RD: fiu ....salimos justo AJ: tienes razon PP: que tal si salimos de aqui y vamos a tomar el desayuno FS: bueno idea...emmm..no vienez twilight TS: si los alcanzo luego Los chicos se fueron y dejaron a twilight en el pasillo ella se fue caminando y se desia a si misma.. TS:mmm....que tenfdra esta gema....algun poder...algun hechizo..si encuantro salon de fisica lo podre saber ¿?:(fingiendo una falsa vos) yo te puedo ayudar ( le toma el brazo a twilight) TS: gracias y....unn momento yo conoz co ese pelo y esa piel....ahhh..ADAGIO DAZZLE!!! Adagio : esi es ahora dame la gema TS: gamas!!! Adagio: no tendias q haber dicho eso...chicas atrapenla TS: QUE ARIA, SONATA!!!!SULTENME!!! Adagio: No lo creo ...ponganle el collar TS:QUE NOOO!!!! Cuando la agarran aria le pone el collar y twilight cambia totalmente su piel era rosa (como la de aria)su pelo era negro con una franja violeta y una verde agua y sus ojos eran violeta oscuro...con verde agua afuera. Adagio: tu nombre es.... TS: ya no voy a ser twilight voy a ser flailair black (Nota:ahora a twilight la voy a poner FB mientras sea malvada) Aria: perfecto TB: bien q favor les puedo hacer o como las puedo ayudar?? Adagio: Bueno nesecitamos q .....derrotes y aplastes a las rainbooms TB: las Rainboooms ??? Sonata: si una banda q ya vas a conoces TB: una pregunta antes de seguir con esto me puedo cambiarla ropa? Aria: pues claro ...ven tenemos algo perfecto para tu nuevo ser Adagio:(pensando)ahora si podremos volver a controlar esta escuela y proximamente equestria.... Aria: ADAGIO!!! Adagio: eh ...que...que ...quieres aria Aria: q nos ayudes a elegirle un buen vestuario a flailair... Adagio: ah claro Mientras las dazzilings ivan con twilight malvada(apodo jeej)las rainbooms y flash estaban en la sal de musica ensallando porq el sabado ivan a dar un pequeño show. Flash: donde estara twilight?? ya son 10:35 FS: tienes razon ...ahhh...y si le.paso algo??? Spike: na...no lo creo RD:si no creo Flash: emmm chicas voy a la sala de musica...porq...yo ...elvide mi...celular??....si mi celular ammm ya vielvo adios RD: adios??? AJ:dudo mucho de lo q dijo.... RD: eso no importa ...ahora vamos pinkie PP: 1,2,3,4, Mientras las rainbooms precticaban flash a probecho a ir a buscar a twilight ya q escapo a traves de una mentira... Flash: fiuuu....suerte q las puede engañar De pronto lo detiene sierta vos q lo llamaba como FLASHYYY....O...FLASHYYY Flash: eh quien anda ahi??( se dirije a un pasillo oscuro) ¿?:es tan inutil de tu parte aver seguido esa vos Flash:ARIA BLAZE!!!! que haces aqui??? Aria: vinimos por algo de magia Flash: donde esta twilight?? Aria: reaccionaste rapido ¿eh? Flash: donde esta...twilight??? Aria: porq te preocupas por ella??ustedes son diferentes Flash: y eso q tiene q ver.... Aria: ja! ya veras en lo q la convertimos...nunca mas se acodara de ti Flash: QUE????NOO!!!! Aria: que mal ¿no? Flash: sabes q no importa lo q digas el amor y la amistad es lo mas fuerte q hay Aria: si claro....no seas ingenuo flash.....jamas seras parte de su vida de vuelta Aria se va y deja a flash solo a oscuras en el pasillo y en eso momento cunado aria se fue flash se dijo a si mismo... Flash: no flash! no! no te dejes convenser por ella ... puedes recuperar a twilight por q la amas y eso lo sabes tu la amas ....ya va a ver esa BLAZE ....YO AMO A TWILIGHT Y NADIE ME LO IMPEDIRA!!♡♥....ya se q hacer Flash se va corriendo a la sala de musica para buscar a las chicas y desirle lo q esta ocurriendo...pero cuando llega... Flash: chicas!!!necesito que......que paso aqui??? PP: fue la tonta de rainbow dash!!!! RD: no fue mi culpa FS: si lo fue....tu tropezaste con el cable...y caiste arriba de todos los instrumentos SS: ya paren de pelear por favor RD: miren quien habla en demonio del baile de otoño!!! SS: como te atrevez......bueno no es mi culpa q todo se rompiera por culpa de una alardeadora de primera!!! RD: QUE!!! Flash: ya ....PAREN!!!! ALGO LE PASO A TWILIGHT!!!! RD: que ....como q algo le paso a twilight??? AJ: capaz era por eso que tardo tanto....donde esta???que le paso??? Flash: no lo se ....solo se q las dazzilings estasn aqui y estan involucradas en esto... FS: LAS DAZZILING??!!!! Flash: si recien me tope con aria.... RD: pero no te isp nada malo Flash: no ...solo me intimido Rarity: volviendo al tema .....que le habran hecho a twilight??? Flash: ellla solo me dijo"ya veran en q la convertimos" PP: esa oraciom me trae muuuuuuuuuuyyyyyyy mala espina Flash: pero capaz q.... De repente suena la voz del parlante era celestia y tenia una mala noticia para las rainbooms Celestia: Buenos dias alumnos ...tengo un anuncio especial repencto al show q se realizara ...la banda q lo realizara ya no seran las rainbooms seran las "EVERYBOOMS" gracias por su antencion.... PP: una sola expresion...¡¡¡¡WHAT!!! RD: las EVERY..cuanto??? SS:Las everybooms....mmmm....esto me huele a problemas De repente.... ¿?: valla valla valla pero si son las rainbooms ...cuanto tiempo ¿no? RD: DAZZILINGS!!! Adagio: hola dash FS: QUE LE ISIERON A TWILIGHT??? Adagio: ya lo veran el jueves.. RD: pero si el resital es el sabado Adagio: te quibocas ..celestia lo cambio al jueves o sea mañana¿que raro no?...bueno me tengo q ir mi tiempo vale oro y no debe ser despericiado....bye(se retira de la sala) FS: todas escucharon lo mismo q yo??? RD: si ....tengo un plan...vamos a presentarnos....si o si ....tenemos q ver q le hicierom las dazzilings a twilight Flash: muy buena idea...asiq sera mejor q ensayen mas RD: entonces vamos Las rainbooms precticarom dia y noche cuando llego llego el jueves.las rainbooms estaban listas ( estabam vestidas con los vestuarios de la carta del mi fan-fic) y estaban preparadas para derrotar a las dazziling de vuelta y recuperar a su amiga..... RD: bueno hay dos cosas para desir 1)me encantam los vestuarios y peinados y 2) vamos a recuperar a twilight AJ: entonces ...arriba rainbooms TODOS: SIIII!!!!! En cambi con las dazzilings... TB: Vamos a vencerlas... ¿?: ya callate misterious Mistetious: Que porq ????Callate tu restrinred Restrinred: no TB: ya vasta!!!! hay q actuar....misterious a la bateria y restrinred a la guitarra....ya!!!! Ya era de noche y el escenario estaba lleno ( es el de las rainbow rocks)y la directora celestia comenzo a presentar el show... Celestia: bienvenidos a este gran show....bueno la primera banda q se ofrecio solo por una cancion....son las rainbooms...con la cancion"Muevete"(Nota: puse esta cancion por una razon q ya descubriran) RD: bueno vamos al escenario!!!! AJ: si o si tenemos q hacer Muevete??.. RD: se q no es nuestra mejor cancion pero es la unica con la q no nos transformamos FS: bueno vamos al escenario...rapido!!!! Flash: suerte rainbooms Todas: gracias PP: ALTO!!! donde esta sunset??? SS: aqui estoy....perdon por llegar tarde estaba afinando mi guitarra RD: ahora si vamos Ya en el escenario... 1,2 (nota: luego lo edito y pongo la cancion y el nuevo vestuario y peinado de SS) Miestras las dazzilings... Adagio: ja ! q fracaso Mistetius: ya lo creo Mientras las rainbooms cantaban twilight comenzaba a recuperar la memoria pero el poder del collar era demasido fuerte para ella...Las rainbooms ya terminaban.... MUE- VE- TE VAMOS TODAS JUNTAS A DISFRUTAR!!!! Todos apaluden y ellas se retiran de escenario... Celestia: bueno muchas gracias ...y ahora las banda de la noche...LAS EVERYBOOMS!!!! todos aplauden en una ovocion tremenda TB: bueno ahora vamos a tocar....IM HEX GIRLS!!! Misterius: 1,2,3 (nota:luego edito y pongo la cancion) Cuando terminan de tocar sus collates emiten una onda de sonido q atrapa a todos y twilight y las demas comienzan a tranformarse y luego de eso..... FS: MIREN EN LO Q SE CONVIRTIO TWILIGHT!!! Flash: hay q recuperarla!!! Rarity: pero como?? SS: tengo una idea...vengan.. Y con las dazzilings... Adagio: al fin lo emos logrado...y ahora pagaran por lo q nos isieron... Aria y Sonata: (preocupadas) si lo q digas... SS: NO SE SALDRAN CON LA SUYA RECUPERAREMOS A TWILIGHT!!! FB: hay por favor rindanse rainbooms!!! Flash: vamos twilight ...se q nos recuerdas!!!! FB: no es sierto!!! Flash: si lo es...somos tus amigos!!! Cuando twilight escucha esa palabra..empieza a recordar todo... RD: RECUERDA ...YO SOY RAINBOW...LA LEALTAD!!! AJ: YO SOY LA HONESTIDAD!!! FS: LA AMABILIDAD!!! PP: LA RISA!!! RARITY: LA GENEROSIDAD!!! SS: Y TU ERES LA MAGIA TWILIGHT....LA MAGIA DE LA AMISTAD De repente a twilight se le ponen los ojos en blanco y se comienza a transformar...su vestuario se vuelve igual al nuevo rainbow rocks su pelo piel y vos vuelven a ser los mismos y el collar..bueno el collar... TS: (ella toma conciencia y cae desde el aire) Flash: TWILIGHT!!!!! De la nada flash se tranforma en hibrido y va la rescata y la trae a tierra... TS: eh....q....q...que me paso????fash tu ...tu...eres hibrido??? Flash: raro ¿no? PP: TWILIGHT!!!! TS: chicas q e esto( mira el collar) AJ: quitatelo!!! Twilight se quita el collar y lo rompe contra el piso y de vuelve mil pedazitos.... TS: POR Q YO TENIA ESO PUESTO??? Sonata: yo te lo dire.... Adagio: ni te atrevas sonata Aria: Tal vez a sonata le dañen tus amenazas pero a mi no....yo te dire la verdad Adagio: atrevete... Aria: con mucho gusto.... Adagio: que!!!!??? Aria: ahhh veras twilight ..adagio te tendio una trampa ... TS: QUE??? Aria: si ...recuerdas q encontraste un collar negro en la biblioteca...bueno ese collar adagio lo tomo del bosque everfree...y lo trajo aqui ademas de q me obligo ami robar el libro de sunser para mandarte ese mensaje q bueno no resulto ser tan falso... Sonata: ademas nos amenazo con q nos iva a hacer algo muyy malo si hablabamos o confesabamos algo...lo lamentamos aria y yo lamentamos no haberte dicho la verdad antes TS: lo importante es q lo pudieron decir no importa q tan dificil sea lo dijieron...no hay problema las perdono Adagio: YO NO!!! no puedo crees q estube tanto tiempo con ..una inutil y tonta..y con una gruñona estupida!!! TS: como te atrves a hablarles asi ...creo q desde el dia q fueron desterradas no se separarin de ti...ellas formaron la amistad con vos y luego las tratas asi..ellas no se alegaron de ti nunca ...porq sos su amiga y porq te quieren mucho Adagio: no se si eso es verdad Aria: en realidad tiene toda la razon del mundo Adagio: lo lamento chicas Sonata: te perdonamos ( todas van y se abrazan) AJ: huijuuu....abrazo grupal....tu tambien flash Todos van y se abrazan pero solo dos perdonitas disftutaron mas ese abrazo..luego acompañan a twi al portal... AJ: que lastima q ya te tengas q ir De repente.. Brawly: hey flash aquie estabas!!! Flash : si ...q sucede? Ringo: vas a cumplir tu apuesta?? AJ: que apuesta?? Brawly: bueno flash nos aposto cien dolares a q cuando venia twilight el le iva a dar( flash le tapa la boca) Flaah:( sontrojado y nervioso) Yo....yo ..te ..iva a adar...una gran abrazo...y ya lo cumpli jeje Ringo : no esa eso...( ellos cambian una mirada) que ??? porq lo tengo q deir yo....diselo tu...no estan dificil Brawly: ademas lo prometiste con la promesa PP: CON LA PROMESA ROKERO!!! NO LA PUEDES ROMPER Brawly: hey miren q tarde porq nos vamos y dejamos q flash y twi se despidan( le giña el ojo a aria y aria se lo pasa a los demas) Aria: claro vamos adios twi Brawly: adios twilight adios spike TS Y SPIKE: adios Y cuando se van todos.... TS: flash ahora q estamos solos con una hermosa luna de fondo...de q apuesta hablaba brawly?? Flash: no de nada TS: dime ..or favor Flash: esq es algo q lo dije a la lijera y nose si hacerlo TS: pero q era ?? Flash:......emmmm....bueno.....ahhh..era q tu y yo TS: siii????? Flash: q tu y yo.....ahhhh...que tu y yo nos besemos!!!!....ves es patetico TS: yo no creo q sea patetico.....eh estado esperando esto desde el primer dia q te vi Flash:(sonrojado)entoncessss....estarias dispuesta TS:(sonrojada)claro Ellos dos se van acercando poco a poco hasta q sus labios se conectan en un beso perfecto a la luz de la luna...luego se separan lentamente.. Spike: aleluya.!!! se basaron al fin...bueno vamos twi TS: de acuerdo...una cosa. flash Flash: q sucede??? TS:no le dijas a nadie de nuestro pequeño beso....y otra cosa vos acabas de hacer esta una de las mejores noches de mi vida Flash: de acuerdo y denada TS: adios Flash: adios Cuando twilight cruza el portal aparece siert personita.... Sanata': NOLO PUEDO CREER SE BESARON!!! Flash: sonata!!! que haces aqui?? Sonata: la naza me agrego a la escena Yo: no empesemos con esto Flash: la naza??? Sonata: ammm.....eso...dejalo de lado ...vamos al punto...te besaste con twi Flash: si ...capaz si viene para el baile de verano pueda pedirle q sea me novia Sonata: uhhhh interesante....bueno que tal si vamos con los chicoa estan en el restaurante Flash: vamos ...pero una candiciom....no quiero q.. Sonata: twilighy flash se aman , twilight y flash se aman.... Flash: ya empezo El cap termina con flash mirando la luna y recordando este tan magico beso con su verdadero amor...FIN 2) UNA VISITA , UNA MISIÓN Luego de lo q ocurrio en CHS...con las dazziling y el hermoso beso de twilight y flash..todo volvio a la normalidad...pero esta historia coimienza en el reino del arco iris en equestria....... Spike: twilight te puedes tranquilizar TS:no puedo spike ...la princesa celestia va a desirle algo amis amigos, mi hermano,cadence y amis padres...pero nose q es??? Spike: estoy seguro de q no es nada malo...capaz q sea una mision TS: Pero una mision para q?? De repente entra un guardia y resulto ser nada mas ni nada menos q.... TS: hola flash....que sucede? Flash: celestia me dijo q te venga a buscar para ir a canterlot TS: de acuerdo vamos .. Flash: esperame afuera yo ya voy FS: de acuerdo Cuando twi sale afuera flash se dise a si mismo.. Flash: ahh no puedo creer q no tengo valor para desirle a twi q gusto de ella...mmm...bueno psar mas tiempo con ella me dara valor Spike: entonces ...le diran cuando tomes valor¿eh? Flash: spike....emmm....yoooo Spike: dejemos esto aca ...vamos Spike saca a flash de castillo y se va volando con twilight mientras lleba a spike en su lomo...mientras en canterlot estaban.los padres de twilight las seis amigas tambien estaban shigning armor y cadence (nota: TV asi abrebiate twilight velvet y NL al padre de twilight y SA al hermano de twilight) TV: donde estara twili?? PP: ya va a llegar flash la fue a buscar.... SA: el guardia esta con MI HERMANITA???!!!! TV: shigning twilight ya es madura y lo suficientemente grande Cadence: yo opino lo mismo...me gustaria q tw tenga novio SA:eso NUNCA!!ella va tener novio el dia q ya tenga 19 años....tu edad cadence NL: concuerdo con shigning TV y Cadence: disculpen!!!! NL: nooo....es tan solo un decir....algun dia twi tendra.......no..no..novio SA: si algun dia lo tendra jeje(nervioso) RD: miren ahi llegan TS: llegamos......hola a todos TV: hijita , hijita mia TS:(avergonzada)mama!!!! TV: gracias flash ... Flash: solo hago mi trabajo AJ: bueno hay q ir a la sala del trono ahi nos diran porq estamos aqui Todos se van a la sala del trono de canterlott...donde ahi estaban celestia y luna esperandolos a todos.... Celestia: me alegra q hallan venido TS: pero q sucede?? Luna: tendran tu primera mision en toda la historia equestre..... TS: pero q es??? Celestia: tendras q viajar a ese mundo alterno y tendras la mision de estar 1 año ahi junto a tus padres es una mision q tienes q hacer si o si princesa twilight TS: pero solo ire con mis padres y spike RD: que vas a estar un año sin nosotras???princesa celestia ...es injusto!!! Celestia: rainbow dash no es injustisia es por el bien de equestria AJ Y RD: en q sentido Luna: desde q varios males fueron a ese otro mundo la magia equestre u esa magia alterna se estan descequilibrando ...por eso necesitamos q vallas y que logres restaurar o mas bien equilibrar esa magia TS: ire con mis padres.....y con spike... ahhhh....lo voy a hacer SA: un solo momento...ella.estara.sin mi??? Cadence: y sin mi??? TS: estoy segura q podran venir conmigo¿verdad? Celestia: lo lamento twilight...pero solo pueden ir tus padres y spike...pero con el libro de sunset tendras la oprtunidad de comunicarte con este mundo SA:( con lagrimas en los ojos)que no!!! no quiero estar lejos de twi(la abraza y ella a el) Cadence: esa el la unica opcion?? Luna: por muchisima lastima si.....twilight se lo que es estar lejos de un hermano pero siempre se comunicaran... Celestia: lo lamento TS: ahora q lo pienso no lo hare ....no voy a estat un año sin cadence ni shigning!!! Se va corriendo a su ex-cuarto q usaba cuando vivia ahi... TS:(con lagrimas) no ire auq sea al fin del mundo no ire Mientras tanto afuera de el cuarto... SA:entra a charlar tu Candence: no ...porq tu eres el hermano....asiq entra ahi a charlar con ella y no quiero excusas... SA: ahhh tu ganas....mmm...twi puedo pasar TS: NO !!!! SA: soy shaining TS: de acuerdo pasa Shigning entra a el cuarto y cuando esta adentro no le quedo mas remedio q charlar con su hermana.... SA: twi no te puedo ver asi( se acerca a ella) TS: perdon...hermano...esq no quiero estar tanto tiempo sin ti SA: pero una vez lo estubiste recuerdas?? TS: si pero los dos estabamos en este mundo SA: tienes razon....ahh...yo tampoco quiero estar lejos tuyo pero asi son las reglas y a medida q vallas cresiendo la vas a entender mas... De repente alguien toca la puerta y entra al cuarto y eran la princesa celestia y luna.... Luna: twilight nosotras... TS: perdon por aver salido asi.. Luna: pero escucha allamos esto y.. TS: No quiero estar lejos de mi hermano y...(mira a lina y celestia) auuu jeje continua luna Luna: gracias...bueno lo q yo iva a desir es q...encontramos en la sala de star swirl un papiro q dise q si van dos princesan pueden ir mas personas TS: ences si va cadence ...podra ir mi hermano....auuu.pero cadence cuida el imperio Cadence: luna lo cuidara por mi...asiq ...a prepararnos para ir??? TS: sii vamos al prepararnos y nos juntaremos en el portal a las15:00... SA: entonces tenemos media hora ...vamos!!! Todos se van a apreparar una mochila con cosas y un gran par de balijas..cuando estaban todos listos fueron al castillo de twilighy y cuando ya estaban en la sala del portal.... TS: bueno ya llego la hora.... AJ: antes de q te vallas hay algo q te tenemos que dar todas.... Todas se reunen y le dan algo AJ le da su sombrero q usa siempre PP le dio un sombrero de fiesta Rarity le dio un hermoso vestido de color purpura(ya sabran cual es es un cap)RD le dio una insignia Wonderblot y FS le dio un diario intimo para anotar lo q sentia.. TS: gracias chicas....las voy a extrañar(se abrazan ..pero el abrazo no dura mucho) AJ: te quremos RD: los extrañaremos Flash: ten cuidado PP: siempre ten una gran sonrisa en el rostro FS: y auq no estemos contigo estoy segura q nuestras contraparted te aran sentir bien y te van a proteger TS: gracias y lose....bueno hay q irnos Cadence: no puedo esperar saber cual sera mi forma alterna TS: te advierto es muuyyy distinta..en siertos puntos...no somos ponys SA: QUE??? TS: ya lo veras...bueno cruzemos Todos se saludan y bueno los padres la cuñada el hermano y twilight cruzan el portal....y en el otro mundo...( en CHS) TV: hija q .....que....que somos??? Cadence: no tengo cascos sino estas ( se refiere a las manos) NL: falta mi cuerno SA: twilight q eres y q somos??!!! TS: ahhh ...primero parence TV: porq ? TS: porq aqui se camina asi en dos piernas....estas son manos . .otra cosa aqui no usamos magia o cuernos...usamos las manos ...ah casi lo olvido esta escuela esCHS la escuela donde estudio ....aca estan las contrapartes de mis amigas de equestria tambien hay una celestia pero no es la primcesa sino la directora de esta escuela...ah y spike es un perro...y ustedes son adultos humanos y yo soy una adolescente.....eso es todo TV: bueno esto es extraño...pero llege a comprender todo lo q dijiste Cadence: al igual q yo... TS: bueno ahora hay q dividirnos mamá,papá ustedes vallas con las directora celestia y sub-directora luna...y hablen con ellas de este caso TV:por supuesto! NL: de acuerdo TS:bueno cadence y shigning armor ustedes dos vallan a recorre Canterlot ...pero comportense como adultos mayores Cadence: bueno debo decir...que esta forma alterna no esta nada mal SA: tiene razon...bueno vamos a recorrer Cadence: y tu donde estaras twilight? TS: voy a ir a ver a mis amigas y contarles de esto se q se van a emocionar Cadence: de acuerdo Luego de esto todos se dividen ...mientras tanto twilight ya estaba afuera de la sala de musica donde estaban sus amigas con las Dazzilings y flash... TS: hola chicos TODOS: TWILIGHT!!!!!! Todos se dan un fuerte pero corto abrazo y quedan impresionados al sabes q twi estaba en CHS solo q no sabian el porq... RD: twi q haces aqui??? TS: emmm.....bueno...yooo Spike: ella esta en una mision TS: si...pero..emmm bueno Spike: se me agoto la paciencia..yo les dire....la princesa celestia obligo a twi a quedarse un año en este mundo no solo para aprender mas sobre el sino para salvar es nivel de magia alterna con la magia de este mundo....fin AJ: te quedaras un año aqui con todas nosotras??? TS: se podria decir q si RD: eso es....GRANDIOSO!!!!! FS: no lo puedo creer Sonata: ahora vas a convivir con todos... Spike: si y twi no vino sola tambien vino su mama su papa su hermano y cadence su cuñada AJ: de enserio??? TS: bueno hay una regla q dice q la princesa tiene q viajar acompañada SS: me parecia Rarity: una sola pregunta...que estu cuñada y tu hermano en equestria?? TS: mi cuñada es la protectora y princesa del imperio de cristal y mi hermano tambien es el principe del imperio de cristal y gefe de la guardia real de canterlot uno de los castillos mas impprtantes de equestria...porq lo preguntas rarity Rarity: NO PUEDO CREER LO TU CUÑADA ES UNA PRINCESA Y TU HERMANO UN PRINCIPE.. TS: siii Rarity: q emocion Flash: bueno tus padres donde estan?? TS: hablando con celestia RD: hey chicas hay q irnos Todas salen afuera de la escuela.. TS: ya q hora es? Flash: son las 19:30 RD: me tengo q ir ...chau twilight chau flash FS: igual yo Todos se despiden y quedan twilight y flash solos sentados en las escaleras de la puerta principal de CHS TS: hay no!! Flash: que sucede?? TS: no le diji a mis padres en donde vamos a dormir...porq yo tampoco no donde Flash: que tal si tu y yu familia se que dan en mi casa? TS: flash eso es muy generoso de tu parte pero no quiero ser molestia Flash: no lo seras ...mi casa es lo suficientemente grande TS: de acuerdo Flash: bueno hay vienen mis padres y ahi vienen los tuyos TV: hola twi....y quien es tu amigo?? Flash: soy Flash Sentry TV: un gusto yo soy twilight velvet y el es mi esposo nigh linght NL: un gusto Flash: lo mismo digo TV: bueno q sucede Flash : twilight me conto q como son nuevos en este mundo no tienen donde quedarse y yo le ofresi q se quedara en mi casa ...y bueno les venia a preguntar a ustede s si oviamente tambien se quieres quedar TV: mira hijo...es un lindo gesto el tuyo pero lo tendriamos q hablar con tus papas Starmiss: hola soy la mama de flash y el es mi marido Rocordstar Los padres de ambos se quedan charlando un buen rato hasta q.... Flash: y q desidieron TV: bueno ya a cadence y shigning se unieron a la charla ...desidimos q nos quedaremos en su casa hasta mañana Flash y twilight se abrazan de la emocion y se sueltan rapido...luego de eso el papa de flash los lleva a todos hasta la casa y cuando ya estan adentro no podian creer lo grande q era.... Flash: bueno twilight sera mejor q te muestre donde vas a dormir¿no? TS: de acuerdo Flash: entonces ven Le toma la mano y suben las escaleras arriba ademas tuvieron suerte de q no los viena shignig y cuando ya estaban arriba... Flash: bueno tu dormiras en mi cama de doa pisos en mi piesa( flash habre la puerta) TS: que piesa tan grande!!! Flash: si es grande por q tengo los instrumentos TS: ya sabia q tocabas guitarra pero tambien tocas bajo y bateria? Flash:si aprendi de chico...mira ya son las 21:30 y ya esta la comida TS: entonces q estamos esperando?? Los dos bajan para ir a comer ..la cena fue deliciosa y muy divertid y llena de anegdotas y tambien todos conocieron a la hermana de flash sinelike.cuando terminaron de cenar todos se fueron twi y flash se pusieron sus pijamas y ya estaban por irse a dormir cuando... TS: flash... Flash: que sucede twilight?? TS: no me puedo dormir Flash:Que tal si tocamos algo TS: de acuerdo...pero no vas a tocar con la guitarra te quiero ver tocar el bajo Flash: de acuero Flash agarra su bajo y comienza a tocar junto a twilight y no se duermen hata media noche.FIN 3)AMIENEMISTADES Todo comienza en la casa de flash..ya era el quinto dia de twilight en CHS y su quinto dia en la casa de flash y el y su familia estaban muy feliz por eso....ya eran las 7:30 de la mañana y flash y twilight se preparaban para ir a CHS.....estaban desayunando en el comedor... TS: ya se iso tarde.!!!! vamos Flash: claro....no puede comer nada. TS: vamos(lo toma de la mano y se lo lleva) Flash:si...claro.....guau Se van corriendo lo mas rapido posible a canterlot high y llegan justo a tiempo...flash y twilight se separan..twilight a su quinta clase nada mas q esta era de Fisica y flash se fue para la sala de musica donde los esperaban brawly beats ,ringo y thunderbass.... Brawly: se puede saber porq llegaste tan tarde?? Flash: si recien son....¡¡¡LAS 9:30!!!! jeje creo q si es un poquito tarde.. Ringo: y la razon de ...porq llegaste tarde Flash: porq me vine caminando con.......con....con...me vine con twilight Thunder: uhhhhh.....el vino caminando con twilight.... Flash: (sonrojado) ya basta!!! odio q me cargen con la chica q me gusta........(pensando) no ahora q dije Ringo: asiq te gusta twilight ehh Flash: dejemos esto de lado ....lo charlamos...despues ....pero ahora q practicar....asi q Brawly Brawly: 1....2...3...¿Que es ese sonido? Ringo: suena a .....TRICKS UP MY SLEVEE!!! Flash: o mejor dicho suena a ....a...TRIXIE MOLESTANDONOS COMO SIEMPRE!!!! Ringo: flash tranquilizate..... Flash: lo hace a proposito!!!! Ahora en el otro salon con trixie.... Trixie: jajajjajaajaj como me encanta molestar cuando ellos comienzan a ensayar....jajajaja!!!! Fucsia: (sarcasmo) si super divertido Lavender: Siiiii............ Trixie: q es ese sonido a guitarra?? Lavender: suena a q flash esta cobrando venganza Trixie: pues vamos a tocar mas fuerte,fucsia agarra tu bajo, lavender a la bateria ¡YA! En ese momento flash y trixie cominzan a obligar a su banda a superar a la otra pero los bateristas comienzan a trabarse con respecto al sonido lo mismo pasa con los bajistas y thunder termina retirandose y solo quedaban flash y trixie tocando al maximo sus guitarra q llegaron al punto de hacer un solo tan fuerte los dos que terminaron rompiendo un vidrio y eso no indicaba algo bueno.... Flash: la culpa la tuviste tu trixie no deberias haber interferido en el ensayo ni tampoco haber venido al salon!!!!! Trixie: que la culpa no la tengo yo....bueno lo de haber intrrferido si...pero yo no arme esta guerra!!!! Flash: eres la misma q en segundo año ...la actriz de primera q siempre le hecha la culpa a los demas...y se sale con la suya..!!!! Trixie: no volvamos a hece problema de segundo año se sabe perfectamente q TU tubiste la culpa!!!! Flash: q YO tube la culpa!!!hay por favor... Ellos dos se cominzan a pelear y de repente entra dos personitas a la sala.... Celestia: YA BASTA CHICOS!!! Flash: directora......emm...yo...la culpa la tubo trixie Trixie: que ??? la culpa la tubiste tu!!! Flash: no es cierto!!! Trixie: si lo es!!!! Flash: que no lo es!!! TS: hay ya basta!!! Trixie: callate sparkle no es tu problema!!! Flash: no le hables asi!!! Trixie: que ahora la defiendes??? Flash: si...porq...¿acaso hay algun problema? Celestia: basta! esto llego a un límite...flash y trixie acompañenme a la direccion ...ahora Flash y Trixie: de acuerdo Ellos dos se van con la directora celestia mientras q twilight se queda en la sala de musica pensando... Twilight: mmmm.....porq flash se habra puesto asi cuando trixie me trato mal??? bueno todavia me acuerdo del beso...pero entonces es verdad q gusta tanto de mi** Bueno twilight a la direccion a ver q paso con mis amigos y a averiguar porq se tratan asi Twilight se va corriendo a la direccion , ahi celestia le dise q flash y trixie estan castigados por 4 hs y q estaban en el salon de matematicas..(justo el q odia flash) twilight le pregunta a celestia porq trixie y flash se llebavan mal y ella le dijo q es por un problema q uvo en segundo año ...y le dio un anuario de guitarristas y le dijo q ahi iva a pode encontrar la repuesta y q si queria ir a ver a flash y trixie q ella podia ir...luego de esa charla twilight se fue a la biblioteca donde se puso aver el anuario y encontro algo muy interesante..... TS: que es esto?( leyendo) " COMPETENCIA DE GUITARRISTAS"...que sera esto??? ....es una foto de flash y trixie en primer año(nota: las subire cuando las aga tenganme pasiencia) ...en segundo año tambien se.iso esta competencia y tambien participaron flash y trixie juntos...pero aca hay algo muy raro....en tercer año la competencia no se realizo...y ellos ya no eran amigos....que fue lo q paso en segundo?? algo los separo ¿pero q fue? Twilight sale de la biblioteca y se va al salon de clases para hablar con los dos y resolver ese misterio...pero miestras tanto en el salon ...trixie y flash nisiquiera se dirijian la palabra ...solo q trixie empezo a titarle bollitos de papel y flash siguio el juego hasta q el profesor les quito todo lo q probocara un problema ...recien eran las 18:30 y quedaba una hora y media todavia .... Flash: ah no puedo creer q estoy aqui por tu culpa Trixie : tu lo empesaste Flash: no es sierto fuiste tu Trixie: nooo....fuiste tu ¿?: ah paren de pelear Flash: twilight q haces aqui?? TS: celestia me permitio venir a verlos Trixie: gracias....ahora si twilight me va a apoyar a mi Flash: nooo...ella me va a apoyar ami no a ti TS: ya basta!! no voy a apoyar a ninguno ...yo solo vine porq quiero resolver este problema ...q..viene desde segundo año... Trixie: no hay nada q charlar TS: si lo hay !!! vengan sientence conmigo en esta mesa y charlemos es la mejor manera de entendernos.. Flash y Trixie: de acuerdo Ellos van a un banco y se sientas los tres y twilight saca el anuario y lo abre en la foto de primer año... TS: recuerdan esta foto? y sean sinceros.. Flash: yo si la recuerdo Trixie: igual yo ...esta foto nos la tomo la mamà de flash el dia q ganamos nuestra primera competencia de guitarristas Flash: tienes razon trixie TS: y esta foto de segundo año?? Flash: ya no quiero hablar de este tema Trixie: lo mismo pienso TS: que sucedio....cuenten...capaz hay algo en ese dia q se mal interpreto o hubo algun problema Flash: bueno...yo comenzare y contare mi vercion de la historia... FLASHBACK todo comienza en segundo año ..era el gran dia de competencia de guitarristas....y estabamos listos para competir, y cando fui a buscar a trixie a la sala de musica.... Trixie: no puedo creer q tenga q estar con ese inutil de vuelta Flash: me dijo inutil....bueno ya q ella no va a competir conmigo competire con thunderbass y q ella se las arregle sola... Luego de eso yo fui a buscar a thunderbass para q compitiera conmigo...y ganamos ..luego de eso trixie se enogo conmigo y no volvimos a ser amigos jamas FLASHBACK Flash: y eso es todo ...como veras la culpa la tubo.... Trixie: espera un segundo ...yo tambien te fui a bucar y escuche q me decias exactmente lo mismo..y crei q tu ya no queria participar conmigo Flash: yo nunca diria algo asi Trixie: yo si lo diria...pero no te lo diria a ti Flash: crees q la otra escuela nos ayan puesto una trampa aquel dia?? Trixie: seguramente....entoces nosotro estubimos peleados dos una año y cienco meses por nada Flash: al pareser si TS: yo sabia q algo habia en este problema...pero siempre se deben charlar las cosas...ahora nose tendrian q desir algo... Flash: tienes razon twilight...( mira trixie) ahhh lo siento trixie te gusge injustamente Trixie: yo hice lo mismo perdon flash...ah casi me olvido..perdon por haberte tratado haci hoy twilight TS: no hay problema..pero me alegra q sean amigo de vuelta..¿ya son amigos de vuelta verdad? Flash y trixie: claro q si Los tres se abrazan y salen de la ecuela por q el castigo ya se habia terminado... Flash: bueno twilight ... TS: sip...vamos Trixie: yo me voy por alla...los veo mañana ..chau TS y flash: chau Twilight y flash se van caminado para la casa de flash y mientras van hablando de los mejores amigos .. TS: asiq trixie es tu mejor amiga ¿verdad? Flash : en realidad esta en segundo lugar..tu eres mi mejor amiga twilight TS: gracias...flash sabias q dentro de una semana cumplo 16 Flash: de verdad?? TS: sii....( de la nada se levanta un viento fresco) brrrrr....que frio Flash: toma ( se saca su chaqueta y se la pone a twilight) asi no tendras frio TS: gracias El cap termina con flash y twilight llendose para la casa y con un atardescer hermoso q los acompaño todo el camino..FIN 4) LAS MALTEADAS DEL AMOR Era una mañana tranquila en la escuela canterlot y nuestro amigo flash tenia una idea..invitar a twilight a tomar una malteada y como twilight ya vivia en otra casa a dos cuadras de la de flash..el tenia la oportunidad de hacerle una cancion y todo esto comienza en la sala de musica donde flash estaba con thunderbass.... Thunder: Flash te puedes tranquilizar?? Flash: no puedo... Thunder: solo le tienes q desir ...hola twilight quieres ir a tomas algo conmigo y listo ...no es tan dificil flash Flash: para mi si lo es... Sonata: hola chicos ....¿de que hablaban? Thunder: de que flash iva a (flash le tapa la boca) Flash: que yo iva a.....iva a....tocar una cancion(nervioso) Sonata: si claro......y que cancion se puede saber?? Flash: bueno yo... Thunder: el iva a tocar " la puerta es el amor" Sonata: hay q linda cancion....ahhh...ya se para quien es....jeje..picaron Flash: SONATA!!!! Thunder: bueno yo ya me tengo q ir Y mientras tanto en el salon de biologia twilight estaba en prueva pero no se consentraba si o so en la prueva pero igual la iso excelente y fue la primera en terminar... Profesor: bueno ya q todos terminaron ...puedo dar los resultados El profesor comenzo a nombrar a todos los alumnos hasta q llego a nuestras tres amigas q estaban el la clase... Profesor: Aria blaze tienes una ...A Aria: ~los ganadores siempre ganamos~ Profesor: Pinkie Pie tienes B+ Profesor: Bueno Y la ultima Twilight Sparkle tienes A++...bueno se pueden retirar.... Todos salieron del salon y pinkie fue al gimnasio aria fue a la cafeteria y twilight estaba llendo para la sala de musica donde estaba flash con sonta discutiendo o algo por el estilo.... TS: chicos!!!porq pelean? Sonata: ah hola twilight...no estabamos peleando...y como te fue en tu prueva?? TS: espero q no me mientan....y saque A++ Flash: sacaste A++...??? TS: si.... Flash: asombroso TS: gracias Ellos dos se miran y sus miradas quedan fijas uno a otro y cuando se cumplieron 15 minutos...sonata decio cortar el momento... Sonata: hola chicos....¡¡¡HEY!!! TS y Flash: eh que pasa??? Sonata: ya son 9:30 y esta por empesar la clase de... TS: LA CLASE DE BIOLOGIA!!!vamos chicos Todos salieron corriendo de la sala de musica y llegaton justo a la clase q daba la señorita cheerilee.. Cheerilee: bueno hoy trabajaremos las celulas y sus funciones ...bueno una celula es Mientras la profe explicaba twilight y flash intetcambiaban miradas deves en cuando ...hasta q flash decidio mandarle una nota para iniciar una charla y la nota deciia.... Hola twilight Hola flash que haces?? Nada tu Aburriendome con esta clase Jaja yo casi igual este tema me lo se de memoria Twilight te puedo preguntar algo Claro dime Me preguntaba si tu.... En es momento cheerille le pregunta a flash q era el materia genetico y flash por mas distraido no respondio...pero siempre hay alguien q te salva.... TS: maestra ...el material genetico es lo q almacena la celula dentro del nucleo..por eso todos aqui tenemos distintas caracteristica y esas caracteristicas suelen ser igual q la de nuestros padres... Cheerilee: muy bien twilight.....flash deberias aprender de twilight....(suena el timbre) bueno pueden salir ...ah no se olviden q mañana hay prueva.... Cuando todos salen del salon ...flash le sice a twilightbq la espere en el gardin frontal q el le tenia q decir algo...Mientras tanto twilight estaba hablando con spike afuera TS: spike q me ira a preguntar flash?? Spike: capaz q seas su novia?? TS: ( sonrojada) spike!!! Spike: mira ahi viene...bueno si me necesitas estare en la mochila... Flash: twilight perdon por tardar no encontraba el afinafor de mi guitarra TS: no hay problema....pero ....que me queria preguntar?? Flash: bueno yo queria sabes si tu me acompañarias a tomar una malteada TS: pues claro q si( lo abraza y el a ella) Flash: bueno vamos yo invito Twilight y Flash se van caminando a la tienda de dulces de el sr.cake y cuando llegan piden una malteada muy especial....es una malteada de frutilla y chicolate pero algo ocurre.. Flash: hola señor cake denos dos malteadas de chocolate y frutilla Sr.cake: lo siento mucho pero hoy solo tengo malteadas especiales.. TS: y ...cuales son? Sr.cake: bueno la malteada de los mejores amigos, la de los peores enemigos, la de los novios y la malteada del amor... Flash: bueno denos ....la de los mejores amigos.. Sr.cake: lo siento solo me queda la del amor.. TS:(sonrojada) bueno debos dos de esa.. Sr.cake: bueno ...pero debo advertirles algo.. Flash: que cosa? Sr.cake: tiene muchisima azucar...bebanla despacio y recuerden q los 2 deben dar juntos el primer sorbo... Flash: de acuerdo Sr.cake: la casa invita TS y Flash: gracias adios... Los dos salen de la tienda y se van caminando ya estaban a tres cuadras de la casa de twilight y como esa cuadra era una plaza ellos dos se sentaron abajo de un arbol y desidierom tomar el batido.. Flash: tomamos el batido?? TS: vamos a la una a las dos y a las TS Y flash: TRES!!! ( los dos dan el primer sorbo) TS: guau el señor cake tiene razon ...tiene mucha azucar Flash: si q si TS: Flash ....gracias por invitarme a tomar esta malteada Flash: denada...pero tu estas bien?? TS: es q ya paso un mes desde q estoy aqui y extraño amis amigas Flash: a mi me dijieron un dia~ la paciencia es una virtud~ TS: tienes razon debo ser mas paciente Flash: y de q quieres hablar?? TS: de loq tu quieras Flash: quiero saber q soy entu mundo ya se q soy pegaso pero q puesto ocupo?? TS: bueno veras tu... Twilight y Flash se quedan charlando un rato largo y el cap termina con ellos dos hablando y tomando esos batidos tan especiales.FIN 5)PIJAMADA GRUPAL Era una tarde tranquila en CHS y las chicas hoy habian prometido hacer algo con Ringo,thunderbass,brawly,cheesee y flash... PP: bueno q hacemos hoy?? Ringo: no tengo la mas remota idea Sonata: jajjajajaj ringo no tiene la mas remota idea de nada Ringo:(sonrojado) bueno es una realidad Flash: si ya sabemos q tu no tienes idea de nada Ringo: tenes razon....HEY!!! PP: ya se q podemos hacer hoy TS: que ?? PP: que les parece una pillamada Flash: es muy buena la idea ...pero yo me pregunto¿donde la hacemos? Ringo: yo tengo un lugar....la casa de brawly sus padres no estaran este finde Brawly: e-en mi casa RD: si es una bueno idea Brawly: frenense ahi!!! la pijamada tiene q ser en mi casa y tambien tiene q venir rainbow dash AJ: y¿cual es el problema q rainbow valla para tu casa ? Brawly: lo q pasa es q la ultima vez mi casa termino con un vidro roto por la pelota de una sierta persona RD: bueno prometo esta vez no llevar ni pelotas de futbol ,ni de tenis, ni de beibol,ni de basquet,ni de rugbi ...prometo no llevar ninguna pelota Aria: entonces la pijamada sera en casa de brawly Brawly:ahhhh d-de acuerdo PP: bueno hay q ir a prepararnos...cuando esten todos listos nos reuniremos aqui en la escuela ¿DE ACUERDO? TODOS: DE ACUERDO!!! Todos se van a sus casas a preparase para la pijamada ,twilight cuando llega a su casa solo le cuenta a su mama y a su papa y oviamente a cadence la cual se puso muy contenta al saber q iva a estar mas tiempo con flash el cual tambien le callo bien a su familia.... twilight les dijo a sus padres q le dijiaran a shigning q ella iva a estar de ratity...sus padres y candence dijieron q ivan a desir eso..twilight subio a toda velocidad a su cuarto agarro su mochila y puso todo lo necesario y cuando ya estaba lista suena el timbre y va a atrnder cadence y era flash... Cadence: hola flash...¿que sucede? Flash: vine a buscar a twi ....ligh para ir a la casa de brawly se q ella no me estaba esperando pero como vivo serca desidi pasar... Cadence: me alegra q alguien la acompañe twilight ya esta lista ...ahi viene Twiligh baja por la escalera con spike y tenia puesta otra ropa ella tenia un jean azul con unas zapatillas rosas y una remera purpura y una colita en el pelo...pero lo mas raro era q tenia su cutie marck dibujada en su ojo..ni ella sabia por le habia salido...cuando llego ala puerta.... TS:hola flash... Flash: se q no me esperabas pero como quedas de pasada cantetlot high.... TS: si no hay problema....adios mama y papa y adios cadence... Spike: no te olvidas de alguien?? TS: spike ven( se saca su mochila y spike entra en ella) ahora si listo? Spike: listo.. Flash se van juntos para CHS en el camino hablaron de todo y cuando twilight y flash llegaron a CHS estaban casi todos solo faltaba rarity... Brawly: llegaron....y una pregunta¿porq estan tomados de la mano? Flash: eso no es.... Twilight y flash levantan la mano y se ven q si estaban tomados de la mano como dos novios ...rapidamente se sueltan... RD: agggg donde esta rarity?? Rarity: aqui...aqui estoy( rarity llega con dos maletas enormes) RD: tiene q ser una broma... Brawly: bueno ahora q llego ratity podemos irnos antes de q oscuresca... Todos agarran sus mochilas y emprenden camino a la casa de brawly que quedaba a 11 cuadras...mientras tanto en el camino twilight y flash no se sacaban los ojos de encima bueno ecepto para cruzar la calle y todas esas cosas...mientras tanto adelante rarity, apllejack, thunder y cheesee charlaban del tema flashlight( decidi ponerle ese nombre porq me gusta) oviamente hablaban susurrando entre ellos... Rarity: a mi me parese o twilight y flash han estado mas juntos q nunca?? AJ: debe ser por q se extrañaban mucho desde la batalla de bandas Thunder: puedes tenes razon Y mientras ellos hablaban twilight y flash seguian mirandose hasta q llegaron a la casa de brawly... Sonata: valla q cas atan grande!!! Brawly: gracias....auq todabia le digo amis padres q es muy grande Todos entraron a la casa de brawly y por dentro era gigante no mas grande q la de flash pero era grande..... Brawly: siq quieren dejen sus bolsos en el sofa o en algun rincon de la casa... Rarity: yo ni loca ....yo los pongo en el sofa AJ: ashhh......son solo un par de bolsos rarity Rarity: no son unos simple bolsos son bolsos de hoity toity un gran diseñador y no voy a permitir q se ensucien FS: hay chicas no empesemos con peleas...si? Ringo : ella tiene razon no empiesen de temprano Cuando todos se ponen sus pijamas pikie y cheesee tienen una idea para esa pijamada PP: HEY!!!QUE DISEN SI PIDO PIZZA?? TODOS: DE ACUERDO!!! Cheesee: yo ire a buscar dos peliculas de teror para mirar pero no dijas nada hasta q yo venga.. PP: de acuedo cheesee Mientras tanto en la sala de estar flash miraba a twilight y creyo q ella esta triste o mal por algo asiq desidio ir a hablar con ella el fue se sento a su la lado ell estaba en el gran puf de brawly y flash el dijo.. Flash: hola twilght TS: eh , que...ah..hola flash¿que sucede? Flash: nada solo vine a ver como estabas por q te vi media triste .. TS:ah ...no estoy bien es solo q estaba escribiendo en mi cuaderno y suelo ponerme seria para escribir Flash: y puedo preguntar¿que estabas escribiendo? TS: e-era solo una .....cancion?..si solo una simple cancion Spike: no es ciertooooo TS:(nerviosa)jejeje perros parlantes nunca se save si dicen la verdad Spike: PERO SI YO SOLO DESIA Q TU(twilight lo alza y le tapa el osico) Twilight: si q yo te dije q vallas con flutty a jugar por vos queria asiq anda no hay problema( twilight lo ampujaba para el lado de fluttershy) Flash: el siempre es asi? TS: quien ....spike?.nooooo el siempre es asi ...le gusta meterse en todas las charlas de los demas Spike:(le grita) NO ES SIERTO!!!! TS:( sonrojada mas q nunca y mas q nerviosa) jejeje ...perdom por la escena ...suele ser asi...jajaja Flash se queda mirando a twilight con esos ojos azules como el mar y ella tambien se lo queda mirando,quedan atrapados uno en otro imnotizados por sus miradas se ivan acercando poco a poco estan casi rozandose los labios...cuando de pronto... PP: YA LLEGO LA PIZZA!!! CHEESEE: Y TAMBIEN LAS PELICULAS!!! En ese momento twilight y flas reacionaton se miraron a los ojos fijamente y se sapararon ...fueron los dos al livign ambis estaban rojos como tomate y ensima se sentaron uno al lado del otro... RD: bueno q pelis alquilaron para mirar?? PP: son dos pelis de terror FS:(abraza a thunderbass) d-de terror?? oh lo siento thunder Thunder: no hay problema Aria: bueno volviendo al tema de las pelis...cuales son ?? PP: la primera es "EL CONJURO" y la segunda ..."ACTIVIDAD PARANORMAL 4" TS: (nerviosal ) ah jaja q peliculas tan interesantes Flash : si tenes miedo quedate conmigo TS: gracias RD: si....una sola cosa ...saltiemos las esenas de amor.... PP: uh que tal si tambien.... RD: ni se te ocurra pinkie pie ...ya tengo suficiente romance por aca Rarity: pero si tan solo sera... Aria:NO!!! Sonta: pero ...por RD Y ARIA: POR QUE NO!!!!! Luego de esa escena de la peli y del amor...todos se acomodaron y rainbow dash puso la pelicula EL CONJURO..a casi la mitad de la pelicula pinkie y cheesee se ocultaron en un fuerte de almoadones q habian armado ...del otro lado estaban sonata con rarity y flutttershy las tres abrazadas ...sunset y adagio tambien estaban abrazadas con una manda arriba de ellas ...y rainbow y aria miraban la pelicula re panchas ...en cabio twilight estaba sentada en el sofa con flash ...y en una escena se abrazan y a pesar de estaban sonrojados y con ganas de soltarse ...no pudieron ...el corazon le gano a la mente y se quedaron hasta el final de la peli abrazados y cuando la pelicula termino aria fue sin medio se metio en la oscuridad y prendio la luz ...en ese momento twilight y flash volvieron a reaccionar y se soltaron.... Aria: bueno ahora preparence para ACTIVIDAD PARANORMAL 4 FS:si o si tenemos q mirarla?? Aria: que acaso tienen mieso de uns simple pelicula?? FS:mejor ponla y q sea lo q sea Aria: empieza en 5...4...3..2..1empezo!! La pelicula fue la mas terrorifica de todas y twilight no podia entender como aria y rainbow nose austaban...bueno el fin ...casi a lo ultimo de la pelicula cheesee y pinkie se quedaron dormidos igual que adagio rarity y fluttershy ah y tambien ringo ....y twilight se estaba por dormir ella estaba abrazada a flash lo q le daba mucha tranquilidad ...cuando flash se dio cuenta de q twlight se durmio el se levanto del sofa le trajo una almuada y una frasada y la tapo bien y le beso la megilla....y se fue para la cosina donde se encontro con thunderbass y brawly..y se pusieron a charlar... Brawly: y flash no nos vas a contar?? Flash: que cosa?? Thuder: no te hagas flash....sabemos muy bien lo q sientes por twilight.... Flash: emmmm....yooo buenoo Brawly: lo sabia !!!estas enamorado de ella!!! Flash:...bueno yo( le miro las cara alos chicos y no tenia otra mas q decir la verdad)....bueno...si..me gusta me gusta mucho...tal vez sea diferente pero la amo tal y como es.. Thunder: yo sabia q en el fondo ella te gustaba y que importa q sea una pony lo debo admitir ustedes hacen muy buena pareja.. Flash: no puedo creer q recien sean las 5am....bueno ya vuelvo voy por mi compu y vuelvo.. CHICOS: de acuerdo Mientras flash pasaba entre las chicas y chicos para llegar a su compu tropezo con la mochila de twi y cayo de ella el cuaderno en elq ella ecribia y cuando flash lo vio se comenzo a decir... Flash: lo abro o no? y si hay algo q twilight no quiere q lea? y si ella se entera se enogaria conmigo? Cuando flash lo agarra del piso estaba habiero en una hoja q desia.. TWILIGHT Y FLASH " POR SIEMPRE"♡♡ AMOR♥♥♥ Cuando flash vio eso no lo podia creer ahora si sabia q twilight de verdad gustaba de el pero flash se siguio preguntando¿porq no me lomostro? tendria veguenza de como iva a reaccionar?.... Flash se quedo con esa duda un buen rato hasta q entendio por fin q la opotunidad de su vida estaba tocando la puerta y q esta pillamada habia sido la mejor manera de acercarse mas a la persona que queria con todo su corazon...Flash se fue a la cosina donde lo estaban esperando los chicos.... Brawly: llegaste Flash: ja ja ja cuanta risa Thunder: y que hacemos?? Brawly: hay q ver cuantas visitas tiene nuestro video Flash: entonces q esperamos a fijarnos El cap termina con flash y sus amigos mirando videos en la compu y con el amanescer de fondo.FIN 6)LA ESCUELA EMBRUJADA Era una mañana de lluvia en la ciudad de canterlot y hoy twilight tenia q ir si o si a la casa de pinkie...ya q se lo habia prometido no tenia otra solucion mas q ir.... TV:hija no vallas llueve... TS: mamà es una promesa Spike: twilight tiene razon ...ademas todos sabemos como se pone pinkie si rompemos una promesa TV: bueno eso es algo ...ya logico(se sienta en la cama de twi) hija todavia estas con tu pijama ....¿que te vas a poner? TS: me voy a poner....un pantalon largo y ya vere q remera TS: bueno yo te ire a preparar el desayuno abajo TS: ok gracias TV: denada( sale de la pieza) Mientras tanto abajo .... Cadence: twilight no ah salido de su piesa...le pasara algo TV: no te preocupes cadence...se esta alistando ...va esta buscando q ponerse... Cadence: pero......(brilla un libro de ella como el q tiene sunser nada mas q este tiene un corazon) seguro es luna por algo del imperio....lo mira y desia.... Princesa cadence: Te queria abisar q aca en el imperio de cristal te extrañan mucho y que todo esta bien... Atte: Princesa Luna NL: que dise cadence ?? es algo malo?? Cadence : todo esta bien...nose preocupe...me pregunto porq tardara tanto twilight Volviendo con twilight arriba... TS: bueno ya estoy lista...suerte q tengo las botas de lluvia ....bueno estoy lista y dudo q el desayuno tambien...mejor ya bajo Cadence: twilight....ya esta tu desayuno.. SA: aca esta twili TS: gracias y buen dia ...ya son las 10:30!!!! Cadence: si q sucede?? TS: tenemos que estar de pinkie a las 11:00!!!!me voy ....vamos spike!!! Ella agarra a spike y tambien agarra un paragüa y sale de su casa ...pero antes de salir la detiene cadence... TS: que sucede??me tengo q ir!!! Cadence: pero "EL" no te va a pasar a buscar?? TS: Cadence.... Cadence: esta bien me corro....pero ten cuidado TS: lo tendre adios.....bueno al fin sali de mi casa....bueno son las 10:40 y la casa de pinkie queda a 10 cuadras...mejor me apuro..... Mas tarde... TS: bueno me quedan solo 4 cuadras..y ....que es esa vos?? Flash: twilight!!!! TS: flash!!!! que haces por aqui?? Flash: voy para la casa de pinkie TS: bueno vamos....ah no puedo creer q se levando neblina Flash: una cosa...antes de la casa de pinki habia un bosque y un puente flojo por el q estamos pasando?? TS: pues claro q no( choca con un pared) ahi!!!! Flash: estas bien?? TS: si....pero esta no es la casa de pinkie....estamoa en "EL BOSQUE EVERYFREE" Flash: que hacemos aqui?? TS: seguramente fue la neblina....si no me equiboca estamos en la antigua canterlot high Flash: b-bueno sera m-mejor entrar TS:d-de acuerd-do.....(ya adentro) esto es terrorifico Flash: lo es ...pero mira q grande era la antigua canterlot high TS: en realidad...por lo q dise esta placa se llamaba"PREPARATORIA UNIVERSITARIA Y PRIMARIA CANTERLOT" ....que nombre tan largo Flash: entonces aca estudiaron mis padres...ellos siempre nombran esta escuela...y que eran mas difentes luna y celestia ... TS: en que sentido??( ella se hacia para averiguar mas) Flash: bueno....celestia tenia todo el pelo rosa y otra vestimenta y luna tenia el pelo a los hombros y era de color celeste azulado claro..y eran mas jovenes....mira ahi hay una foto.. TS: mira aca dise"MUSICOS GRADUADOS DE LA UNIVERSIDAD CH"....mirá aca estan tus papas.. Flash: guau....que distintos eran...mmmm....como paso el tiempo TS: flash........escuchaste eso?? Flash: que cosa?? TS: eso!!! Ellos se asercaban a ese sonido q venia de un pasillo y de ahi sale .... TS: SPIKE!!!!!NOS ASUSTASTE!!!! Spike: lo siento....esq viene a desirte q encontre algo e te puede interesar TS: que es?? Spike: acompañame y veras... NO EDITAR!!!EN CONSTRUCCION